


Sharing is Caring

by Poetic_Fiasco



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avenger Loki (Marvel), F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Loki (Marvel) Feels, Soft Loki, toothrotting fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:15:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25171483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poetic_Fiasco/pseuds/Poetic_Fiasco
Summary: Loki and Reader one-shotThe reader shares an earbud and her playlist with Loki. Just some fluff. enjoy!!Mistakes are mineVisit me on Tumblr: https://poetic-fiasco.tumblr.com/I'm open to fic prompts and ideas!
Relationships: Loki & Reader, Loki and Reader, Loki/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 60





	Sharing is Caring

You practically live with one earbud in your ear, your playlist a living breathing thing as it grows daily, track by track. Your brain needs the noise as your lungs need air, the quiet around you in the lab enough to make you want to climb the walls. You have never been one to work well in silence, music always your saving grace. Thankfully, Tony is easy to work with and doesn't mind your affinity for a less than quiet work environment, him being an accomplished conjurer of noise himself when he throws himself into a project. Working at the tower for over a year now, your music is still with you as you hum gently to yourself. Tony was out galivanting with Steve and Bucky, leaving you alone in the lab today catching up on paperwork. Yours eyes melding with the computer monitor, you feel his presence behind you before you hear him.

"Hello Loki." You say as you turn around. You smile up at him knowing you caught him trying to startle you. He has been coming by, or on occasion, sneaking into the lab more frequently the last couple months, always choosing the open work station to the left of yours. Can he see how your eyes light up at the very sight of him? The harsh lights of the lab can't dampen his otherworldly beauty, his piercing eyes alight with untold secrets you are dying to know. Can he read the longing on your face to card your fingers through his long inky hair, to feel the strength of his arms pull you into him as you breath in the smell of leather and cinnamon? You push the thought away, praying silently for you to now make a fool of yourself in the Prince's presence. 

"You've been harder to sneak up on lately. I need to try harder from now on." He remarks with a sly smirk, coming to stand at "his" work station. He mostly comes here to be somewhere out of his room, away from the others occupying the tower, it certainly is not to seek out your company or to be near you. You try to stifle your imagination regarding the God. Certainly you are only imagining the way his eyes soften when they scan a room landing on you, a slight upturn gracing his lips. Certainly, this beautiful immortal being does not seek out the company of a weak, boring, mortal such as you. 

You can hardly blame him for seeking a safe haven within the tower's walls. You know the adjustments he faces and sideways glares he has to deal with from the others around him. You only ever offer a kind smile, letting him know he is always welcome company. He mostly comes to tinker with objects he brings into the lab with him, occasionally asking your opinion about something he is working on. It never fails to amaze you when he asks for your thoughts on his projects and you are always willing to offer a second pair of eyes when he asks for it. 

"Perhaps I am growing used to your tricks, Your Highness." You say teasingly as you absentmindedly adjust your earbud in your right ear. 

"What is that?" He points to your ear. You pull the earbud out and hold it up in front of him to see better.

"Just one of my earbuds. The other one is in my pocket. I only put one in while I am here so I can hear what is going on around me." You say as you pop it back into your right ear. "Do you like music? When it's so quiet in here I find I need it to stay sane." You say somewhat shyly.

"I dont have much experience with Midgardian music, but yes I enjoy it." He says quietly. An idea strikes you like lightening with his admission.

"Would you-I mean- I don't mind sharing." You stutter out nervously as you pull the left earbud out of your pocket, his face indecipherable. Well, he isn't refusing, you think to yourself. "May I?" He nods his permission and you slowly reach up on tiptoes, your hand gripping his sculpted forearm for balance, as he bows his head, meeting you halfway. His blue green eyes widen slightly as you tuck his raven silky locks behind his ear before placing the earbud.

"That okay? Can you hear it?" You ask, trying to shake away your brain's attempts at overthinking the entire situation. He simply nods in response.

"Good. Let me know if the volume is too high or low." He nods in understanding and you both turn back to your original tasks, working quietly as you begin making mental notes of the songs the dark haired Adonis seems to be enjoying. You can't help, but notice the tension draining from his shoulders as he ever so subtly rocks his head to Black Keys, or the way his foot taps to Fitz and the Tantrums. You catch each other's glances and your heart skips a beat every time you catch him staring at you with soft eyes. 

"How is your musical education so far?" You ask an hour later, with a playful smile and a slight nudge in the ribs.

You struggle to swallow your shock when he gently grips your elbow, bending down to your unoccupied ear. "I am enjoying it very much. You have always been so kind to me. I am unsure I am deserving of it, but I am grateful nonetheless." He says quietly, stroking his thumb along your arm. The familiar chorus of Hozier's Work Song rings in your head, heat rising in your cheeks as you reach to cup the back of his neck before your brain can talk you out of it.

When, my, time comes around

lay me gently in the cold dark earth

no grave can hold my body down

I'll crawl home to her

"Of course you deserve it, that and so much more than I can put words to." You keep your eyes locked onto his, your voice a whisper fearing it will betray you. It pains you knowing he feels he deserves such unkindness and resentment. The blush on your cheeks grows deeper with the words you speak to him aloud, but the importance of him needing to hear them, taking them for the truth they are, outweighs your embarrassment. Your imagination seems to be running again, seeing a slight pink twinge grace his sinful cheekbones. He snakes his arm around your waist pulling you firmly against him as he brings his lips sweetly to yours.

The floodgates within you burst forth and with it the pent up longing for him gripping the collar of his shirt as if your very life hinges on it. You part your lips with a sigh and he wastes no time exploring, tasting, memorizing you with his tongue. Your heart soars, fireworks exploding behind your eyelids as your tongues and lips learn of each other. You break the kiss years or seconds later, resting your forehead against his, shaking knees and trembling hands as you attempt to catch your breath. 

"I have waited far too long to do that." Loki utters, his arms still around you.

"Then we have lost time to make up for." You whisper, as you press your lips to his again.


End file.
